Coin storage devices are widely used in a variety of coin processing machines, such as coin redemption machines, automated teller machines (ATMs), vending machines, gaming machines, and toll booth machines. Regardless of whether these coin processing machines are designed to perform one function, such as counting a number of coins, or several functions, such as counting, sorting, and identifying the coins, all coin processing machines usually require a convenient device for storing the coins after they have been processed. Some examples of such storage devices are bins, bags, trays, boxes, containers, and other similar devices.
According to one particular need, some coin processing machines may require the use of more than one storage device. For example, if sorting is relevant, a coin processing machine may output the coins to two or more storage devices, sorting the coins by denomination. If in a particular application the weight of the stored coins is of concern, then the coin processing machine may distribute the processed coins to two or more storage devices to avoid having a single, heavier storage device.
The design of the storage devices must generally take in account at least two factors: the easy removal of the coins, for further processing such as depositing in a bank, and the unauthorized removal of the coins, for preventing theft. Furthermore, some storage devices are designed to permit easy removal after being partially filled, while others are designed to permit easy removal only after being completely filled.
One problem that exists in some prior art devices is that manual intervention is required to remove the coins from the storage device, wherein an operator physically removes small amounts of coins at a time until the entire amount of coins has been removed. Aside from being time consuming, the manual intervention is also susceptible to the loss of coins, either through the operator losing or stealing coins.
Another problem that exists in some prior art devices is that transportation of a storage device is extremely difficult. Because some of these storage devices can weigh hundreds of pounds, such as around 500 pounds, it might take more than one person to lift and transport a storage device. The transportation difficulty becomes even more troublesome if the storage device is located in a hard-to-get position, such as in a container designed to tightly enclose the storage device. Unless the storage device is designed for allowing a single person to easily transport the heavy load, the process of transporting such a storage device can become unduly cumbersome, if not nearly, impossible. Similarly, some prior art devices are inadequate because they are not specifically designed to facilitate transportation by using commercially available transportation machines, such as a hand-operated truck, a motorized truck, or a forklift.
One other problem experienced during transportation of coins is that a removable coin bin can become unstable when the bin is empty. For example, an empty coin bin may fall from a forklift during transportation because the coin bin is not structurally balanced without the coins. Thus, if a coin bin is unloaded while located on a forklift, the coin bin can suddenly change from a stable position to an unstable position, potentially causing damage to property and injury to an unaware person.
Inadequate control of a coin bin, during transportation, is another problem that is found in current coin bins. A stopped coin bin that does not have an adequate brake device can create problems because the heavy load that is being transported, e.g., over 500 pounds of coins, can render any unintended movement of the coin bin uncontrollable by an average person. For example, it might be dangerous for a person to temporarily stop on a slanted surface if the coin bin does not have a proper brake. Any unintended movement of the coin bin can possibly cause personal injury and/or property damage.
Yet another problem that occurs in some prior art devices is that the security of the coins might be compromised. Some prior art devices do not have locks, relying instead on the integrity and honesty of the operators. Other prior art devices require at least two locks, a lock for the door used to deposit the coins and a lock for the door used to remove the coins. Consequently, the tasks in removing and depositing coins double, wherein each lock must be locked and unlocked. Furthermore, an operator must keep track of two different keys or combinations. Other prior art devices are secure, but the security is provided at the expense of simplicity, efficiency, and cost. For example, one prior art device is available that uses a key in a coin processing machine to automatically lock and close a coin storage device when it is removed from the coin processing machine, and to automatically unlock and open it when it is inserted into the coin processing machine. Seemingly convenient, this type of device is not only expensive, but it also adds extra components that require maintenance, and that limit the use of the coin storage device to a limited number of coin processing machines.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a coin storage device that is designed to facilitate the easy removal of coins. Another object of the present invention is to provide a coin storage device that is easy to transport. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a single secure and simple locking feature for a coin storage device.